A conventional system for laminating an optical element to a substrate in the form of a sheet-shaped body has been implemented as follows. A plurality of substrates are sequentially delivered at a given intervals on one hand, and on the other hand, a continuous-strip-shaped photosensitive laminate film comprising a photosensitive resin layer and a base film with a protective film laminated thereon is unwound from a stock roll while the protective film is removed from the photosensitive laminate film when the photosensitive laminate film is unwound, and thereafter the photosensitive laminate film is delivered together with the substrate into a nip between a pair of heat rollers where the photosensitive film and the substrate are bonded together under heat and pressure. Subsequently, the substrate having the photosensitive laminate film strip adhered thereto is cooled, and then only the photosensitive resin layer strip is cut (hereinafter referred as “half-cut”) along leading and trailing edges of the substrate in a transfer direction of the substrate, the continuous strip of the base film being removed from the substrate and collected, and the substrate having the photosensitive resin layer laminated thereon is transferred to a subsequent processing station (refer to the following Patent Document 1).                [Patent Document 1] JP Hei 7-157186A        